John Fairbanks (Video Game)
'John Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200 is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is the father of Greg, Samantha, Alex, and James. He is said to be less trusting towards others after his wife's death. Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia John had a wife, Sophia, and four children, Greg, Samantha, Alex and James. He lived in a large house, and sometime during the apocalypse, barred up the gate and made it a safe haven. Sometime during the apocalypse, his wife died, and he carried on through his children. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "Give No Shelter" John is first seen when Michonne brings in Samantha. He initially questions Michonne, but soon helps her by holding down Sam, allowing Michonne to patch up the gunshot wound with a red hot fire poker. He then asks to speak with her outside. He goes to the grave of his dead wife, Sophia, and tells Michonne that his children are what keep him going. He finds a walker's arm on the ground and opens the gate, only to be shot by Randall moments later. "What We Deserve" John appears as a corpse in this episode. Samantha wishes to bury her father near her mother. Michonne has the option to help or leave her. Death Killed By * Randall * Himself (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) John is outside talking to Michonne. He finds a walker's arm on the ground and opens the gate to throw it out. A short time later, Randall shoots him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims John has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) Relationships Sophia John is shown to be very sad about the loss of his wife and visits her grave regularly. John lied about how Sophia died to his kids as well as Michonne nothing wanting then to think bad about there mother. Samantha It can be assumed Samantha and John had a general father-daughter relationship. John does his best to help when Samantha returns home, John was worried and angry about Samantha gun wounded. She is very saddened and enraged by his death, wanting Randall to be killed for it. Greg It can be assumed that John and Greg had a basic father-son relationship. John is shown to be devastated when he learns of his son's death. Alex It can be assumed John and Alex have a typical father-son relationship.John embraces Alex in hug after leaving about Greg. Alex is devastated when he found out about his dad's death. James It can be assumed James and John had a typical father-son relationship. James begins to cry when he learns of his father's death and run back inside. Michonne Although initially mistrusting of Michonne, they each have an understanding of each other as they have both lost the person/people that mean the most to them. Depending on what Michonne said to him John will be trusting or angry at Michonne. Michonne is shock and angry with Randall for killing John and can get revenge and kill Randall (Determinant). Paige Paige know John since she was kid she spent most of her at his house. Paige respect John as there group leader saying he wants to keep them together and alive. Paige felt sadness for him after all he lost but respects that he keeping it together. Paige is sad and angry about John's death. Pete If Pete left with Michonne he well meet John (determinant). John doesn't trust him at first as well as Michonne. John is thankful for him with helping saving Samantha. Pete tries to warn John about Norma and Randall saying they'll find them and it's not save. Pete shows sadness and anger about John's death but doesn't want revenge. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" (Corpse) Trivia *Not counting determinant characters, John has the shortest lifespan of any series regular in the entire The Walking Dead universe, appearing in only one episode. **Counting determinant characters, then he shares this spot in a three way tie, alongside Carley, Doug, and Peter Joseph Randall. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:NPC